The Way You Said I Love You
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: "I've told you many times how much you mean to me. Now just how many ways have I said and done it?" [Tigress/Po] [35 Prompts of TiPo based on the title of the same name] [Updates will vary...] [Cover by QWhiteWolf of dA! Thanks for allowing me to use it!]
1. When we lay together on the grass

_**When we lay together on the fresh spring grass**_

They'd been romping around the open fields like a pair of cubs all day. At first she hadn't wanted to be involved in such a children's game but eventually Po broke through the barrier. Walking alongside a creak the panda attempted to rope his arms around her waist after a 'stealthy' leap.

Just so he could feel better about himself Tigress pretended she didn't hear every branch he snapped with his lumbering weight or the excited grunting when it appeared everything was going perfectly for him.

Though the moment he went to tackle her into a pin, Tigress with ease knocked him aside. The panda went flying like a beach ball into the ground, aghast as he raise his large head from the mud. Tigress stood nearby with a smirk and quickly she'd turned away from him, long tail sweeping behind her playfully.

The challenge had been accepted and that was how Tigress found herself running away from Po. On all fours she would leap and bound through the grass, always teasing him by remaining close enough to be seen but not touched.

Many times he would trip on his own two feet thanks to gravity alone, he was far from graceful. She eventually found herself glowing in confidence, knowing Po would never get close enough to catch her as she lead him down a ravine.

It was that reason that she made a miscalculation, Tigress felt a tough tree root grab at her hands. Gasping, she fell head over feet and winced at the mild ache it left in her wrists. Suddenly she raised her head to see a round shape come rolling down the hill. They collided together and unconsciously she wrapped her arms around him as they blurred together orange, black and white.

Still they wrestled to try and gain a steady ground over the other. By sheer luck alone Po found himself the victor. With the tiger below him, he saw three of her as he was dazed from the speedy tumble. Po made sounds of victory, pumping one arm in the air as the other hand was placed beside her head.

Rolling her eyes, Tigress attempted to get up, announcing that the game was over. Only Po didn't let her, he just hugged her to himself as they lay on their sides in the spring grass.

Grinning toothily, he announced, "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go! Took me all day just about to get you!"

"All because you're so clumsy," she replied airily, smirking at him as she had her arms folded at her chest between them.

"What an endurance run though! My god," he chuckled loudly, resting his face tiredly on her strong shoulder. "I should properly thank that tree root."

When he opened his mouth to bellow the gratitude he had for the inanimate object, she interrupted him.

"I love you Po, now please, shut up." She felt him tense up before gleefully preceding to do just as he was told, clutching the tiger to himself. Chuffing softly, Tigress let herself be snuggled with content.


	2. As we huddle, a storm raging outside

**As we huddle together, the storm raging outside**

He was barely conscious as she held him upright, a large splotch of red made its stay upon his temple. Of all things that could have injuried him it was Po losing his footing on a slippery patch of ice. He'd slammed his head upon a rather sharp rock below, nearly knocking the poor panda out.

It was obviously his pride that was stinging more than the nasty cut, she held one paw on the injury to put a quelling on the bleeding. Her other supported his plush back, his own arms were shakily thrown over her as she took on his full weight.

There was no way they could make it home safely in time with Po in such a condition. He was complaining under his breath about how nauseous and dizzy he felt, Tigress only pressed her muzzle comfortingly into his brow.

A sharp clap of thunder reminded the tiger about where they were, exposed on a mountain range northern from the Valley of Peace. Cold rain splashed against her back painfully, she could tell it was turning into hail. Poorly she tried to shield him from the elements but that was impossible.

This was just a routine mission, Shifu was worried about how a neighboring village had faired after a flood supposedly ran rampant. So Tigress and Po went to check on them and assist in repairs, luckily for the people living there the damage was not very bad. Only casualties had been a villager's favorite mahjong board, as Po had joked when no bodies were discovered.

Then Po had to go and be a clumsy oaf, only he of all people could possibly immobilize himself by tripping. Perhaps that head wasn't as thick as she originally hypothesized.

Somewhere along the way Tigress thanked Oogway above when she found a hole in the rock wall. Nudging her panda to get his attention, he drowsily looked at her with glazed green eyes. Without a word he obeyed her as Tigress pushed him to his knees to let him crawl into the small cave. He struggled for a moment thanks to his wide girth but after an encouraging push from Tigress at his behind, he was inside.

Tigress pawed her way after him, instinctively shaking herself out of the water clinging to her orange fur and clothes. Po dimly gazed at her from where he sat with his back against the wall. The cave was very shallow and Tigress could tell there would be very little room for the two of them already.

Heaving a loud breath of white air, Tigress felt the cold settling down in her bones. Repressing a shiver she turned her full attention to the giant panda. She shuffled her way closer, settling down upon her knees before him. He was a wet mass and Tigress attempted to try wringing out the moisture from his fur. Twisting his arms gently, she arched a curious brow.

"How are you fairing Po?" She asked and Po tried to grin at her. It came out a grimace.

"…mhm, s'alright," he mumbled, the way his words lightly slurred worried her. Leaving his coat alone she leaned forward to look him in the eyes, contemplating with a intense red stare.

Pulling back she lifted her paw, propping up her index she put it within Po's line of sight. "Follow my finger," she instructed, beginning to move it to and fro. Po struggled to follow, especially when the tiger began moving her entire hand, that was definitely game over for him.

"Where are we Po?"

"Um… not home I shink?"

"Your birthday?"

"Winter?"

"No Po, you're a Spring," she interjected, crossing her arms with a scowl.

"I am? Who would have thunk! Ow…" he grabbed at his wounded head.

Tigress looked upon the panda with a sigh. "It appears you might have a mild concussion, Dragon Warrior."

Brightly he gazed at her after slowly lifting his pounding skull. "A concoction?" He replied, the words just tumbling out from his large maws. "What'd I make?"

With a sardonic smirk she slowly wagged her head at him. "Scrambled brains…"

He basically took on the entire mountain with his skull alone. The fact he only suffered a concussion was a miracle in itself. Perhaps all that fat really was that beneficial, more midnight snacking was obviously to be in order.

She idly recalled what Po first said when they'd began making their way home.

 _'This mountain is going down, Ti! It's no match for the Dragon Warrior!'_

She huffed to herself, "Oh you sure took on the mountain alright Po."

His little ears perked as they heard her through his daze. "Yeah?"

"Mhm, the mountain won by a literal land slide."

The panda's face fell into a pout. "Hey now that was mean… wait, did I seriously fight a mountain? Also… have your eyes always been that pretty?"

"Panda, please focus," she quipped, shrugging off his remark.

"I am… I am… you got nice stripes. I wish I had some."

"Do you now?" She replied, letting her friend speak despite his delirium.

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"I'm cold," Po suddenly complained, his voice rather loud.

His comment reminded Tigress of her own numbing extremities, of course Po didn't understand the concept of suffering in silence. Though she had to admit she too was cold to the bone and she couldn't imagine how much more miserable it must be for him with a throbbing head injury.

"We should fix that then," Tigress said, crawling her way to squeeze into his fluffy side. He scooted over at her light prodding, they were soon molded together as they exchanged body heat.

Her head under his chin, Tigress felt his breath fan against the top of her brows. His heartbeat was strong, soothing… Blinking quickly to fight off the need to fall asleep, she knew it was very important she of all people best remain conscious. Po would need someone to watch him in case his concussion grew worse.

He was breathing softly into her fur, by now hugging his comrade-in-arms close into his side. Tigress returned the gesture, trying to rub warmth to his shaking arms and back. He seemed to be falling asleep and Tigress lifted her eyes to watch him. She didn't have much of a good vistage but his eyes were indeed shut.

In and out of consciousness the panda would come and go, each time he would speak something of nonsense. As the night grew older and the storm wilder, Po uttered something that caused her to stiffen.

"I love ya… mhm, a lot Tigress…" He was fast asleep. Lightning flashed outside, Illuminating the inside of the alcove. Tigress nearly melted at the fond look crossing his features.

Looking away back toward the storm, she closed her eyes to listen to the thunder and the sounds of Po dreaming.


	3. Not said to me

**Not said to me**

It felt so good to be home again after being away. A week without any contact with the Jade Palace was much too long, especially with the inhabitants who she called her family. Called away on a diplomatic affair, Tigress had bid farewell to head for one of China's bigger cities. Shifu's limp had grown too much for the old fellow, so Tigress hadn't a problem with going in her master's stead.

Recently added to the family was a certain little panda cub who'd followed her home from the Panda Village. Tigress had taken the girl under her wing much like Shifu did at her age, only difference was the amount of affection she poured onto Lei Lei.

It was so hard being a new mother leaving her baby behind but she knew that Lei Lei was in good paws.

 _The girl whimpered within the arms of Po, who had ruffled her fur before turning a wistful smile to the tiger._

 _"I'll take great care of her, Ti!" Po promised, adjusting the toddler in his grip so he could cradle her. Lei Lei protested loudly._

 _"No! Stripey baby!"_

 _"Oh can those eyes get any bigger," Tigress uttered, putting her finger under the whining cub's chin to get her attention. "I'll be back soon Lei Lei, I promise. For now let uncle Po take care of you, alright? Can you be a big girl for me?"_

 _Lei Lei, looking utterly torn apart and conflicted, sniveled softly, "Otay..."_

 _"That a girl sweetie!" The bigger panda exclaimed, playfully spinning her around. "We'll have tons of fun. So much so Shifu is gonna need a whole new level of Inner Peace!"_

 _Tigress smirked at Po and gazed toward Lei Lei who appeared much more happier, though the action figure she held gave a slight noise of protest at how tightly her arms had woven._

 _"Now you two be good," Tigress instructed, smiling at Po who gave an even toothier grin. "I don't want to be called back because my two cubs became too much."_

 _"Since when did I become your second cub?" Po asked with a childish huff._

 _"Po, do you even have to ask that?"_

 _He pouted at her good naturedly._

Finally the farewells were exchanged, Po coaxing the tiger into a group hug with he and little Lei Lei. Tigress felt full of emotion as she held and was held in return. She couldn't imagine that leaving them here was so difficult and the moment she stepped foot off the property she longed to be home. The entirety of the trip was spent in nostalgia until she could finally return.

She had grown soft it seemed.

Tigress longed for a warm bath, some delicious noodles from Po and the company of her Kung-fu family to top it off. She was tingling all over in anticipation, her first stop before all else was to see Lei Lei.

She wandered the palace grounds until she found the familiar building of the sleeping barracks. Tigress was going to check the cub's room, knowing she could be found there playing with her dolls [which Po himself had crafted for her!] Sliding the door open she perked her ears, immediately picking up on the giggles of her cub.

Well, and the much more masculine giggling of the Dragon Warrior that accompanied many different sound effects.

"Back you foul beast!" His voice resonated down the hallway and Tigress smiled, deciding to just listen in for awhile. "Hurry princess Lei Lei the evil pig demon is catching up!"

"No!" Lei Lei exclaimed loudly.

He gasped dramatically, "Yes! Hurry!"

An explosion noise that sounded more akin to a sputtering engine followed, Tigress imagined Po's cheeks inflated and tongue sticking out as he made the sound effects.

"Stripey baby in danger!"

"We'll save master Tigress, don't worry!"

The sounds of playing suddenly faded and there was a forlorn little sigh. Tigress felt concerned and carefully she drew closer to the paper doors. Po and Lei Lei were just silhouettes, the smaller panda was slumped over. Tigress pulled the door aside and peeked inside, getting the backs of her two pandas.

"Hey, what's wrong little bean bun?" Po asked, putting down his Po and Viper action figure. "Aren't we going to save Tigress?"

Lei Lei crawled over to a pillow fort nearby to take down an all too familiar striped character. She showed it to Po and she whimpered, "Stripey baby..."

Po put two and two together. His back heaved as he exhaled. "Yeah, I miss her too."

"I love Stripey baby," the girl carried on sadly.

"I love her too," he replied with a fond, gentle tone, surprising Tigress who by now had quietly opened the entire doorway. Still she wasn't noticed. "She'll be home soon, I promise."

Not able to take the somber atmosphere that filled the room any further, she smiled and announced her arrival as she open her arms to them.

"Soon as in now okay?"


	4. In a hoarse voice from under the blanket

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to my other fic _The Sick Tigress_ , which you can find in my archive. You can still read this one as a stand alone. Also they are dating in this~ Prepare for senseless fluff~ also practice getting into Po's POV, I hope I accomplished him alright. He's difficult to write~

* * *

 **In a hoarse voice from under the blankets**

* * *

He really hadn't thought he would fall ill taking care of Tigress. Po prided himself in his self assurance of his iron clad immune system. The panda master couldn't recall a time when he ever was severely sick outside of the occasional stomach bug [which he admitted was him overeating nine out of ten times in his youth].

Now though here he was with a stuffy nose that made him breathe from his gaping mouth, his chest burned and it was like his airways were thin straws.

He made a fool of himself when his body suddenly gave out, too sick to carry on. The irony of it all was just two weeks ago it was Tigress who'd been in that situation! Just a tickle in the chest they both insisted stubbornly, it's nothing each master added.

HA!

If only!

Then suddenly... timber! They were both falling and face planting into the snow gasping for life. Did he forget the bridal style carrying up basically thousands of unnecessary steps as well?

At least being tucked in and spoiled with tenderness by the significant other was worth it, even if he forgot what breathing really felt like after only two days later. He always knew Tigress was nurturing in her own way, especially after watching how she took care of the tottering little Lei Lei. Heck, he was throughly convinced that the tiger master adopted the little cub.

That was a thought for another time however, when he didn't feel like he was teetering close to death's door. Okay maybe he was being a touch dramatic but what else could Po really call it?

Bundled beneath heavy quilts to keep out the winter chill, Po rolled onto his side to cuddle deeper into his blankets. He'd never felt so cold before despite the hot sensation spreading forth in his skull. Wheezing into his arm, his ears perked at the sound of his paper doors sliding open.

"My, how is our favorite patient?"

"About to cross over into the Spirit Realm," Po lamented in a weak chuckle, big green eyes turned to the tigress.

She smiled her sympathy at him, understanding all too well of his unfortunate position. Tigress padded her way across the floor, a bowl of warm rice in one paw and what appeared to be tea in the other. Crouching, she offered the food to him.

"I thought you might be hungry," Tigress said.

Po picked himself up slowly, muffling his muzzle with his paws when he felt the familiar arrival of a coughing fit. Wiping his germy paws along his blanket, Tigress poorly hid her disgust with an arched brow of ' _really_?' at the blatant display of disregard for sanitation. Po smiled meekly, shrugging.

"Um, thanks Tigress," he offered lamely, taking the rice. His belly rumbled and he didn't hesitate to dig his chopsticks into its contents. When he tried the tea, he smacked his lips thoughtfully at the uncharacteristically sweetness of the beverage. Tigress smirked.

"Hot chocolate," the female said with amusement as his eyes grew round in awe, he took another swig eagerly. "A treat here and there never hurts..."

"Hey, that's something I would say," Po remarked with a chocolate mustache patterned across his upper lip. He returned to the rice, humming his delight.

"Is it? I suppose I've hung around you much too long," Tigress remarked, sounding wistful and playful.

"Five years is hardly too long," Po insisted with cheeks imploded with rice. His face was dotted with sauce covered bits of the brown grain. "I want to add at least another ten, no, thirty."

"Is forever enough to ask?" She mused. Po stopped eating to look at her. His wide grin was contagious as it quickly spread across the tigress' white maws. Eyes softly meeting, he felt as if their very souls were touching during the exchange.

"Still not long enough for me," the giant panda replied, tone carrying a tenderness to them. Sharing another fond smile, Po returned to his meal and soon was dismayed to find he'd licked the bowl basically clean. "Mhm, got to say, you're getting better at this." He set it aside on the ground.

She looked surprised with her expressive and pretty golden eyes. "How did you know I even made that?"

Po arched his brows. "You did? Well, uh I meant the whole soft thing but the food was great too!"

"Well, thank you Dragon Warrior, I seem to have had a good teacher," Tigress told him, leaning her elbow on her knee from where she was crouched.

"Is he awesome?"

"Very much so."

"I'm jealous of this awesome teacher."

"Would you even be more so if I added he's quite handsome?"

Po furrowed his blocky brows suddenly in thought, lips turning south into a exaggerated pout of worry. _Handsome?_ "We _are_ talking about me, right?" Po suddenly said, scratching at the folds of skin on his large neck.

"Po," she began flatly.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes were practically twinkling in mirth. "You're ruining it." She gently patted his plump face with her other paw, which rewarded her with a melting panda into her calloused palm.

"Okay, okay, shutting up now."

"Don't get any ideas," Tigress suddenly said, some light snark dusting the words. "I just got over being sick, I plan on being rational."

"Didn't stop you from kissing my forehead though," Po said with a pout.

"Is your forehead coughing up god knows what, Panda?"

"Well, I guess not but that'd be severely weird. I don't want to imagine that!"

Tigress tickled his chin with a claw lightly, shaking her head. "Then don't. Your mind is strange."

Po pricked his black ears. "Can I get a cuddle at least?"

"Po there's hardly space...!"

Without giving her any further thoughts to question, Po wrapped his arms around the tiger's lean stomach to pull her over into the bed with him. Rolling over, they were pressed at the bellies and Tigress found her jawline filled with soft, smiling panda face.

Tigress huffed at him though let her paws rest on his arms. "Ridiculous," she stated to the panda.

"I'm great at improvising," Po proudly proclaimed, nuzzling his snout into her striped neck. He breathed a sigh of utter bliss, reaching a palm up to hold the back of her head. He clutched her like an oversized doll.

"Po, Shifu will have a fit if he finds us like this," she warned him much like all those weeks ago.

"The key word here Ti is if!" He mumbled, pressing his cheek snugly at her collarbone. "You worry too much about what what's and what will be," Po added, smirking when he heard her repress a laugh.

"Stop channeling your inner Oogway please, that hardly fits with the situation here," the tiger said, she sounded amused despite the initial scoff.

"Oogway said I'm his successor so I can quote any Oogway words I want now," he playfully exclaimed, pulling his face away to smile at her. She shook her head slowly but smiled lightly alongside him.

"You are too much."

"I'm a panda, I can't help being too much." His eyes shot to his large belly and Tigress made a indigent sound.

Her eyes rolling, Tigress spoke. "That is not at all what I meant Po."

He grinned at her. "So serious..."

"One of us has to be."

"Now on that note, today is a gift and I'm gonna spend it cuddled up here."

"Tomorrow will not be a mystery and you want to know why, my Dragon Warrior?" Tigress began, speaking in light and airy tones as if she were discussing with a child. "Because... Shifu will skewer you with his staff for breaking a palace rule."

"He can bring his meanest!" Po dared to say. "Hey, why would you get off scot free?"

"Our master knows that it would have been your idea Po, that is why."

Po kissed her forehead suddenly, chuckling into her soft fur. "Man you're direct." Pressing another gentle kiss to her temple, he reluctantly began to release her. Tigress, to his surprise, was slow to leave him as well.

Once she was free, Po had felt the need to sleep overwhelm him. Exhaustion hit him like a cannonball to the stomach, his jade eyes began to droop and the panda gave a huge yawn. Tigress placed her palms beside his face, staring down at her dopey panda. Po smiled at her, Tigress chuffed softly her fondness of him.

"I'll leave you to rest, Little Lotus," she hummed, leaning towards him to press her lips to his burning brow.

He answered her in a yawn, stretching out before feeling Tigress pull the blankets up to his chin. She straightened up, beginning to make her way from him only to feel his gentle fingers grab at her paw. She turned to him, his eyes were shut.

"I love you," he whispered, voice like sandpaper from his ailment. Tigress felt a familiar swell of warmth in her heart and squeezing his hand, she answered back just as quietly.

"I love you too."


	5. As an apology

**As An Apology**

* * *

He was intent on her leg, propped up on his knees as he tightly wove the bandage gauze around the entirety of the knee and calf. His paws were gentle, he felt the tendons in the ligament tense though at the pressure he needed to apply. The wound was a deep one and didn't want to stop bleeding, Po felt incredibly guilty. It was painful for the both of them, for Tigress it was simply due to the intensity of the injury but for Po it was his heart.

That blow was supposed to be for him. So each time he circled the wrappings around her wounded limb, he uttered an apology, which only awarded a wag of the tiger's lovely head. Her grunts and hisses of hurt didn't help. The long sword stained red beside them was the source of the problem, he'd pulled it out when the fight was done.

"It wasn't your fault, Po," she told him, he lifted his eyes to her.

"This cut should've been on my leg, not yours," the panda replied with his little black ears pressing flat.

"But it isn't because I wouldn't let that happen," Tigress stated matter of factly, meeting his eyes.

He began knotting the bandaging tightly, not wanting all that hard work to come unraveled. Po used his chi to help mend the slash and slow it's bleeding, there was only so much that could do. Manipulating the very fabric and energy of living things was a intense endeavor. It left him drained and tired, his paws felt warm from where his chi had come from, like soft fire licking below the surface. Despite his recent mastery he still had a long way to go with his abilities, especially in the mystic healing arts his species once knew so vividly.

The panda flared his nostrils in frustration, his stomach felt uncomfortably knotted. She always played guardian angel for those around her, it was a role Po admired vastly about her. Her sense of duty and passion for the ones she loved, Tigress wouldn't ever hesitate to lay her life down just for the sake of others. Innocent strangers were given the sacred honor of her selflessness.

Even as undeserving as he, Po could only think, she would proudly die for. When a sword wielding bandit went to impale his blade into the distracted panda, Tigress stepped forth to interfere. She'd fought bravely through the enemies to reach him, she showed no mercy with every precise strike. Tigress shoved the Dragon Warrior aside, she'd taken the blow herself, angling her body as a shield.

The bandit struck clean once into her calf, buckling the warrior to her knees before impaling the sword right through the limb, leaving it as it were the next 'Sword in the Stone'. Her shout haunted his head, short but filled to the very brim in pain.

Everything seemed to have slowed down around him when he witnessed his friend be cut down. Despite being mortally wounded she still defended herself, reaching with her arms to flip the foe over a nearby cliff. His screams faded into the distant fog below. There were more bandits around them thanks to an ambush. Po felt rage boil within him now that she was hurt.

Tigress struggled on one knee, hissing furiously to get back into the fray. Po didn't give her the chance as he hurried to be at her side, gently pushing the wounded master to stay still on the ground. She'd appeared mildly delirious from the intensity of the wound and adrenaline pulsating through her system. Trusting him entirely the tigress had relaxed to the best of her ability, slumping heavily onto her haunches to shakily press her paws at the bloody patch upon her leg. Po stood a protective wall in front of her, fists balled and arm extended out to ready himself a fight.

Somehow with the help of Inner Peace and the desperation to save Tigress he sent those bandits running one by one. He'd moved like water, flowing as he skillfully deflected each bandit one by one. Entirely defense, the panda used their own momentum against them. With tails tucked between their legs, the foes scurried off home to mama.

It was only after could Po tend to his friend, Tigress gently walking him through the basics of tending to a puncture wound. Pulling the sword out was a terrible experience he'd rather not wish to replicate any time soon. He was sure by how glassy her red eyes had become that Tigress nearly blacked out. Somehow the screech of pain was bit back by a pitiful whimper that turned into a sharp squeak.

And here they were now, slouching in exhaustion in the belly of a large series of canyons. Bloody and bruised, Po was drained and judging by the way Tigress fought to keep her eyes from hooding over spoke volumes of her own tiredness. Still she valiantly remained as alert as she could, eyes scoring the cliffs above them and ears pricked for the slightest noise.

Regardless they weren't safe out here, their senses were dulled by weight of fatigue. Especially poor Tigress.

"We must keep moving," Tigress announced, voice ragged and heavy. She still carried about her air of commandment, she struggle to stand.

"Wait, are you serious? Tigress!"

"No, Po," she snarled, teeth lightly glistening from her open mouth. "Those bandits will return, we can't stay here." She stood on her good leg with most of her weight, the injured one folded awkwardly, kneeling.

"And you can't walk!" The panda exclaimed in return, reaching out to hold her at the shoulders firmly. "Tigress, listen..."

"You listen, there will be more of them. Do you understand?" They met each other's eye in a stare down, reigning for dominance.

Po saw how tired she was, felt it beneath his paws as she tremble. The fight was draining out of her, the usually so vibrant red eyes of hers dull. Eventually she found herself looking away as a wave of fatigue crashed over her. Tigress fell to her knees, Po catching her against his broad chest. He kept her upright, feeling the labored breaths against his throat.

"Look, we gotta get you somewhere safe." Po got to his feet, bringing the delirious Tigress with him. His arm looped against her muscular back, feeling the tension in her spine as she strain to support her weight.

His green eyes scored the cliffs desperately, knowing they needed a sheltered spot to hide from the elements and threat of the bandits looming. Tigress lifted her chin up and without missing a beat, she gestured down a darkened alley of the canyon.

"That way," she only said, gritting her teeth painfully.

Listening to the tiger master, Po practically carried her through the narrow rocks down the canyon, her feet dragging through the dirt as she'd given up trying to find her footing.

The weight of her eyelids suddenly became too much. With darkness surrounding every single one of her senses, Tigress could only lean her face against his collarbone and trust as always he would keep her safe. She clutched his fur with her fingers, as if holding him would keep her concious.

"I got you, Ti. It's okay." His voice sounded as if she were under water. The guilt he felt stung more than any wound. He could have prevented this, if only... Po was back in Gongmen's harbor, floating in the murky waters of war as he found Tigress gripping driftwood weakly. She'd saved his life and in exchange was all too willing to forfeit hers.

Again he was useless, holding her and hoping what he could do next would be enough. Only this time, he was doubtful, seeing as the tiger was slowly shutting down in his arms.

She felt his nose against her cheek, air ruffling the fur there. Warm arms had suddenly surrounded her tightly, the ground vanishing from beneath her. Tired as she was, the tiger didn't fight it, the weight of her injury finally hitting her. Only sought out the familiarity of her panda as she sunk her face further into his fur. Something wet plopped against her brow followed by soft, hushed sniffles.

"I'm sorry," his voice echoed to her, sounding so far away.

Her last hold on reality finally collasped, giving out one long sigh as she let herself fall into rest. The finishing words of the tangible world hit her but Tigress was convinced it was a figment of her imagination.

"I love you."


	6. When I am dead

**When I Am Dead**

* * *

He made the trek up these hills many times in the passed decade since she'd left him. Always the old master brought with him trinkets from the past. Something to remind her that he still loves her, that nothing would bar his,heart from her.

They hadn't buried her in the traditional spot of the masters alongside the original Furious Five in the gardens of the Jade Palace. Each one had statues of likeness but Tigress on her death bed had requested she be put to rest else where.

 _She'd clutched his arm in the struggle of remaining tangible. A stroke had destroyed her at the age of ninety, the cough she picked up not long after only sealed her fate. Tigress was too weak to fight the infection in her lungs. For once she had to give up the fight and only did when her husband press his aged palm against her cheek. Po told her it was alright to leave him now._

 _Tigress took great care of him in their sixty years spent together, he assured her he would be fine. She'd made sure of that from the day their friendship first blossomed in the wake of Tai Lung's defeat. Her smile was shakey and her breaths came out in huffs._

 _"Bury me in... in the Ironwood Trees, plant one above me... can you... can you do this for me, Po?"_

 _Nodding his head the panda gave her his word but also added his two cents of making a statue in the garden for her. She'd chuckled weakly at that, especially as he added that generations to come deserved to witness the beauty of Tigress he'd gotten to enjoy._

 _"You silly panda... you were... always so good to me..."_

 _They'd spoken of their life together from its beginning to its conclusion and everything in between. Somewhere along the line of discussing the grandchildren that their own cubs bore, Po found Tigress had grown do still. He'd heard the shuddering last breath of his mate as she made herself comfortable in the hospital ward's bed. The iron hard grasp of her paw against his weakened and Po felt her heartbeat sputter..._

 _Thrice... twice... once..._

 _And she was gone, looking as if she were merely asleep. Blinking passed the tears that threatened to fall, Po squeezed her paw, as if to comfort her spirit to keep going. She couldn't stay here, there was more waiting for her away from the physical plain. Po let her paw go to pull the blanket over her._

 _Even though she'd grown practicality snow white in her old age she still was beautiful as she'd been at thirty two. Po tucked her in and left the room to announce that the Master Tigress had finally died._

The reception he recalled to be the most sad he could remember, his cubs and grandchildren had held him close as they mourned one of the most important figures in their lives.

The Grandmaster kept his promise of burying his wife in the grove of Ironwood trees. He remembered the stories behind her fondness for them, that she spent twenty years punching and pounding the bark to train herself to never feel again. The claw marks still remained scorned on the wooden skin, tattooed by the orange cat now buried beneath it's roots. She'd taken her fill from these trees, now Tigress returned the sentiment with her own energy.

A young sapling stood where the tiger was buried, Po had planted it himself after picking out which seed was worthy of bring Tigress' last memory. He planned to carve her name into its bark once the young Ironwood grew large enough.

Right now though there was a simple stone slab that represented her name. Po often cleaned it with a paw, brushing dust off and making sure it remained clean.

Today he dropped onto one knee to leave behind flowers, laying the them flat against the earth. Po lit some incense as he sat in the traditional lotus position, paws against his knees.

He breathed in deeply, smiling as a strong wind shook the grove. The tops of the trees bent against its will, so powerful Po was almost convinced that the Ironwoods would fall down.

Po trusted that they wouldn't, as Tigress respected these trees far too much. The flowers he left flew upon the wind stream through the forest, flying high before vanishing above its branches. The other trinkets remained untouched but Po often found them disturbed, as if lovingly touched and admired.

The wind soon stopped and the panda enjoyed the warm sunlight against his back. For a moment, he imagined them as the arms of his tiger who would hold him close, whispering like the wind three heartfelt words during the night.

 _"I love you..."_

Po knew Tigress all too well to recognize that she'd never really left.


End file.
